My weakness
by FranniRokudo
Summary: We all have our weaknesses. The weakness of the strongest Guardian Vongola is green-haired illusionist...


Вот и закончилось сегодняшнее собрание Вонголы. Хибари порядком устал и ослабил галстук. Хотя ничего вроде и не делал... Вообще, он не особо любил этих людей, хоть даже и оказался замешанным в мафию и Вонголу. Где-то в глубине души, может, и уважал, но не любил никогда, нет. Это слишком. Для него, во всяком случае. Кёя любил быть одиночкой по жизни, лишь иногда используя людей. Однако эта Вонгола поставила его в затруднительное положение. С одной стороны, теперь у него, как у Хранителя, появились собственные права и обязанности, а с другой, он не собирался прогибаться под неё и ломать свои принципы. Поэтому и получалась какая-то несуразица. Но ведь это происходит уже десять лет, поэтому это можно уже назвать нормальным. Пускай будет так, это не мешает самому Хибари.

Он вышел из небольшого здания через тайный выход, который Хибари обнаружил чуть позже, после их первого собрания. От того, что не любил выходить вместе с остальными, ведь начинаются разные расспросы, коих он ненавидел. Хоть они и были ему семьёй, но Кёя не любил толпы, поэтому выходить всегда старался один. На улице, как и ожидал Хранитель Облака, было пасмурно, дождь лил как из ведра и сверкала гроза. Уже во время собрания он услышал гром. Эх, а зонт не взял! Какая жалость, придётся немного промокнуть. Хотя у Хибари был вариант добраться до дома сухим - за ним приехал на машине Кусакабе. Но от чего-то не хотелось идти к нему. Хотелось побыть одному. Пусть даже и под холодным дождём, зато одному...

Однако Хибари не спешил идти. Зевнув, он взглянул на небо. Почему-то ему очень нравилось смотреть на дождливое небо. Когда оно такое серое, как будто затянутое пеленой; когда холодный дождь звонко стучит по крыше; когда иногда молнии зигзагом появляются на небе, а после слышен громовой раскат, от которого даже у Кёи пробегали мурашки по коже. Безумно нравилось вот так стоять и вдыхать свежий прохладный воздух, какой бывает только во время дождя.

Хибари только-только задумался о чём-то, как услышал рядом голоса. Опять эти чёртовы люди, даже природой насладиться не дадут! Хранитель Облака очень не любил, когда его беспокоили, особенно если он задумывался или спал. Спрятавшись под козырьком от дождя, Хибари дошёл до угла здания. Оттуда он смог бы увидеть, кто решил бросить ему вызов. Сейчас он был готов на полном серьёзе избить до смерти этих нарушителей тишины, но когда Кёя увидел, кто это был...

Руки, что держали тонфы, автоматически опустились. Хибари нервно усмехнулся. Это была банда Кокуё. В полном составе. Было бы ошибочным считать, что Хибари их боялся. Вовсе нет. Кёя никого не боялся. Даже желание драться стало куда сильнее прежнего, ведь он снова увидел это смазливое лицо с разноцветными глазами. Хранитель Облака никогда не простит ему. Это было ошибкой Мукуро так унизить Хибари. Хоть они и в одной семье, но желание убить иллюзиониста никуда не пропало. Однако кое-кто другой заставил Кёю опустить своё оружие. Это был член независимого отряда убийц Варии - Фран.

Сам Хибари называл это слабостью и ненавидел себя за это. Ведь он же самый сильный Хранитель Вонголы, и вдруг... Обнаруживается, что и у него есть слабое место. Это его бесило, невероятно бесило. Почему-то этот зеленоволосый парень превращал Кёю в совершенно другого человека. Хранитель Облака уже не помнил, когда стал чувствовать нечто особенное по отношению к нему. Спросите, что именно особенное? Ответ не так уж и прост. Но это точно не любовь, нет. Во всяком случае, Хибари это упорно отрицал. Он не мог любить. Ведь любить - значит быть привязанным к человеку. А Кёя любил свободу. Поэтому не мог просто так взять и отдать свою драгоценную свободу какому-то парнишке. При чём, ученику своего врага.

Наверное, самое верное определение этому состоянию - страсть. Да, именно её испытывал Хибари. При виде Франа его сердцебиение учащалось, бросало то в холод, то в жар, но самым страшным было сексуальное возбуждение, которое стало посещать Кёю чаще прежнего. Унять это было сложно, однако Хибари именно это и делал. Но внешне он сохранял спокойствие, точнее, лишь его вид. Внутри же всё закипало. Хранитель Облака часто спрашивал себя, как он мог опуститься до такого, что без ума от ученика своего врага? Но ответ на этот вопрос он так и не нашёл. Поэтому пришлось с этим смириться. Впервые за свою жизнь.

Хибари видел Франа не так уж много раз и вообще никогда не разговаривал с ним. Но что-то такое зацепило в маленьком иллюзионисте Кёю. Он был наслышан от остальных, что именно этот паренёк спас своего учителя из тюрьмы Вендиче, тюрьмы, из которой пока ещё никто сбежать не смог. Это заставляло задуматься о его способностях, как иллюзиониста. Верно, он очень силён, пусть и при помощи Ада. Хранителю Облака нравились сильные люди, кроме иллюзионистов, но этот стал неким исключением из правил. Точнее, совсем-совсем исключением, ведь Хибари его ещё и полюбил... Стоп! Нет, не полюбил! Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета встряхнул головой. Если честно, он не знал и совсем запутался.

Может быть, Хибари просто хотел жёстко трахнуть Франа? Но, до иллюзиониста, у него было достаточно и любовников, и любовниц. В постели его было сложно чем-то удивить, а какими-либо чувствами - тем более! Что же Кёя нашёл в нём такого?

Хибари считал, что чем-то они с Франом похожи. Глядя на его лицо, не выражающее ничего, такие же равнодушные глаза, и его рот, который лишь изредка искривлялся в усмешке, Хранитель Облака находил это сходным со своим лицом. Да и вообще, по поведению Хибари и Фран были тоже немножко схожи: такие же одинокие, такие же загадочные, ведь они никому не позволяли заглянуть к себе в душу, такие же независимые от всех остальных, такие же сильные. Они вполне могут прожить жизнь без чьей-либо помощи. Быть может, у них и принципы одинаковые? Кто знает, Кёя это точно сказать не мог, ведь вообще не знал Хранителя Тумана Варии. Однако одно он знал точно: так просто его страсть не пройдёт. Обязательно случится что-нибудь, что изменит не только его жизнь...

Но всё же Хибари отбросил эти бесполезные мысли. Ведь каждый раз, задумываясь над этим, он запутывался ещё больше. Поэтому пусть всё останется как прежде, до поры до времени. Сейчас же Хранитель Облака внимательно наблюдал за ними. Судя по всему, Рокудо и Докуро приехали забрать на машине Кен, Чикуса, а также Фран. Без лишних разговоров Хранитель Тумана Вонголы и его медиум сели в машину, ведь дождь так и не перестал лить. Но автомобиль почему-то не трогался с места. Это дало некий шанс Хибари пройти мимо неё. Он сам не понимал, зачем, но ноги будто сами тащили его туда. Хотя, в том направлении находился дом Кёи. В общем, по пути.

Как только Хранитель Облака вышел из-под козырька, он сразу ощутил на себе крупные холодные капли. Это было немного внезапно, но зато освежающе. Проходя мимо машины, Хибари мельком взглянул в неё, словно пытаясь отыскать. Отыскать i его/i. Как ни странно, его взгляд, пусть и на секунду-две, столкнулся с глазами цвета изумруда. Этот взгляд был немного странным. Впервые Хибари показалось, что там промелькнула какая-то эмоция... или чувство. Хотя... откуда у Франа чувства? Вот именно, что Хибари показалось. Всё это не правда. Он отвернулся и пошёл, куда глаза глядят. Почему-то хотелось убежать отсюда, как можно дальше. Что и сделал Кёя.

Он опять не понимал себя. Что с ним снова происходит? Что же он только что почувствовал? Сожаление, ревность? Если сожалеть, то о чём? Ему вроде бы не о чем было сожалеть. Если ревновать... то кого и за что? Он никого не любил, соответственно, никого и не ревновал. Что же, в конце концов, с ним вытворяет этот чёртов иллюзионист, что даже сам Хибари с этим разобраться не может? Это сильно задевало гордость Кёи. Всегда его мысли и чувства были под контролем, теперь же происходит какая-то чепуха. Действительно, этот Фран превращает его в совершенно другого человека. И этот человек вовсе не нравился главе Дисциплинарного Комитета, даже больше... он не собирался прогибаться под это влияние! Им не мог руководить какой-то человек, особенно иллюзионист, к которым он испытывал чуть ли не отвращение.

Ведомый злостью, Хибари шёл в неизвестном даже ему самому направлении. Сквозь пелену дождя он мог едва ли разглядеть улицу, по которой шёл, серые дома, которые окружали его, и мрачные деревья на фоне тёмного неба. Сам Хранитель Облака уже давно промок так, как будто полностью окунулся в воду. Было малость холодно, но терпимо. Дождь даже освежил его после скучного собрания. Холодные капли смыли его усталость, однако не злость... Она по-прежнему закипала в нём. Хотелось сорвать её на ком-нибудь, но никого не было. Поэтому Кёе оставалось лишь просто идти куда-то вперёд.

Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета даже не знал, сколько времени так прогулял. Час ли, два, а может, всего лишь двадцать минут? Но Хибари наконец очнулся. Оглядевшись, он понял, что ноги унесли его далеко. Аж на окраину Намимори. Рядом с Хранителем Облака находился тёмный лес, подёрнутый сизым туманом. Как, в общем, и всё пространство рядом с ним. А впереди Кёя увидал ветхое здание, которое когда-то, видимо, было торговым домом. Весьма знакомое место для Хибари... Даже очень. Именно с этим местом у него связаны самые отвратительные воспоминания в жизни. Именно здесь... здесь этот чёртов иллюзионист... так унизил его! Ничто так не бесило Кёю, как воспоминание об этом.

Сейчас же он понимал, что если его никто не остановит, то он совершит нечто страшное. Но, собственно говоря, останавливать Хибари было некому, поэтому он пошёл прямо в здание. Хотя, с другой стороны, кого он мог там встретить? Эти придурки ошивались здесь лишь несколько лет назад, теперь же это место вконец заброшено. Однако, каким-то шестым чувством, Хранитель Облака ощущал, что кто-то здесь должен быть. И не важно, кто это: Кен или Чикуса, Докуро или Рокудо, да даже если Фран! Он всё равно изобьёт их до смерти! Но... стоп. Сможет ли он сделать что-то с Франом? Тут Кёя даже приостановился.

Но всё же задерживаться он не стал и пошёл дальше, уже взбираясь по обветшалым ступенькам. Взглянув из большой щели, которая, судя по всему, раньше была окном, Кёя заметил, что дождь закончился. Его рот искривился в усмешке. Ну, хоть возвратится сухим.

Только лишь его шаги нарушали тишину, хотя он и пытался идти как можно тише. В здании было намного темнее, чем даже на улице. Всё было до такой степени развалено, что даже порой пробираться было сложно. Хибари исследовал все этажи, но везде было тихо и совершенно никого, даже намёка на то не было. Обычно на полу валялись какие-то обёртки, пачки от сока и тому подобный мусор, что говорило об обитателях здешних мест, но сейчас... всё было совершенно старым. Это доказывало то, что никто здесь уже давно не живёт. Осмотрев последний этаж и не найдя вновь никого, Кёя нервно усмехнулся.

Прислонившись к стене, он медленно сполз вниз. "По-моему, я сошёл с ума.." - думал глава Дисциплинарного Комитета. А действительно, что с ним? Никогда ещё злость не доводила его до такого состояния, чтобы он припёрся в пустынный и давно заброшенный торговый центр, будто бы разыскивая кого-то из банды Кокуё, чтобы убить. А может, и вовсе не убить. Хибари сам, если честно, не знал. Он чувствовал, что его рассудок давно помутился. Убрав рукой мокрую чёлку, Кёя ощутил, что его лоб был горячим. По ходу, самый сильный Хранитель Вонголы простудился, гуляя под проливным дождём. Это казалось ему очень глупо. В последнее время Хибари себя сам не узнавал. И прекрасно понимал, кто виноват...

Кёя прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Только-только он принял решение уйти отсюда как можно скорее, как услышал какие-то звуки, похожие на шарканье ног. Резко встав и выставив руки с тонфами чуть вперёд, Хибари приготовился к нападению или чему-то подобному. Однако никого рядом не было. Это ничуть не удивило Хранителя Облака - значит, кто-то всё же здесь скрывается. Всё-таки не обмануло его шестое чувство! Но радоваться пока было рано. Перед ним был тёмный этаж, и каждый угол теперь стал опасен. Он начал осторожно продвигаться вперёд, пытаясь по возможности скрываться за разными завалами, грудами камней и большими предметами. Звук этот повторился ещё раза два, и, скорее всего, доносился с конца этажа. Добравшись до обломков стены, которая была ближе всех к источнику звука, Кёя увидел перед собой полуразрушенную комнату. Она освещалась лишь пробоиной вместо окна и ближе к центру её стоял старый оборванный диван. Тусклый свет не давал полностью разглядеть комнату, все её тёмные углы, однако отчего-то Хибари был уверен, что в комнате никого нет. Тогда где этот невидимый противник? На крыше? Или..?

Тут Хранитель Облака решил, что сначала обследует одно место, а потом, если ничего не найдёт, пойдёт искать на крышу. Практически бесшумно перебежав на противоположную сторону, там, где было "окно", Хибари прижался к стене и внимательно взглянул на эту дыру. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто кто-то специально разрушил стену в этом месте, ведь формой она вовсе не походила на окно. Однако это подтвердилась, когда глава Дисциплинарного Комитета заметил, что этот самый оторванный "кусок" лежит там же, и часть его выходит наружу. Как это он не заметил? Наверное, потому что стена была серая, и просто слилась с полом. А может, эта какая-то оптическая иллюзия? Иллюзия...

Хибари, таким образом, предполагал, что кто-то вполне может сидеть на этом "куске", только на той его части, которая выходит как раз-таки наружу. Но всё же в это предположение закралось сомнение... Если бы там кто-то сидел, то Хибари, пусть хоть и не ярко, видел бы его тень. Но ничего не было, во всяком случае, так казалось Кёе. Он даже встряхнул головой, ведь до этого считал, что его разум затуманен, но всё равно ничего... Всё было так же. Кто-то опять пытается его обмануть иллюзиями? Этого не получится, увы, Хранитель Облака давно смог бы отличить иллюзию от реального. Но сейчас... Кажется, всё, что он умел, он скоропостижно забыл именно в этот момент.

Но Хибари Кёя решил не медлить. Любопытство было, как всегда, сильнее. И он выскочил из-за стены, вовсю готовый сражаться. Но, через пару мгновений, его руки опустили тонфы. Прямо как в тот раз. И снова усмешка проскользнула на лице главы Дисциплинарного Комитета. Было бы не сложно догадаться, кого он там увидел. Зеленоволосый иллюзионист, тем временем, преспокойно сидел и, свесив ноги, беззаботно болтал ими. Хранитель Облака был в замешательстве. Что здесь делает Фран? Найти здесь кого-либо было для него из разряда фантастики, и вдруг... Однако же он был уверен, что это не иллюзия.

Кёя присел рядом. Не то, чтобы прямо очень близко, однако ж рядом. Сейчас объект его страсти находился буквально в нескольких сантиметрах. Разглядывать его вблизи было намного лучше. Такой милый и, кажется, невинный. Вот насчёт его невинности Хибари очень сомневался - Мукуро так это дело не оставил. Или кто-нибудь другой, много же у них в Варии извращенцев! Но почему-то Хранитель Облака думал, что именно Мукуро... Опять этот засранец!

Было непонятно, заметил ли его Фран или нет. Хибари же решил нарушить это молчание.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, травоядное?

Иллюзионист даже не вздрогнул, соответственно, знал о присутствии Кёи здесь. Обернувшись к нему, он хитро усмехнулся. Такое обращение не нравилось Хибари.

- Нуу... даже не знаю. Может, и тебя жду, - проговорил зеленоволосый, растягивая гласные. Хранителя Облака это невероятно взбесило. Хотелось просто взять и... и... изнасиловать, вот что! этого поганца. И ещё обращается на "ты". Да как он смеет? Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета был старше Франа на несколько лет.

- Гадёныш! - прошипел он и, грубо схватив Франа за подбородок, впился далеко не нежным поцелуем в его губы. Тот не сопротивлялся, что очень удивило Хибари. Значит, он не против... "Ну что ж, в таком случае... Держись, Фран!"

Действительно, Кёя не собирался на этом останавливаться, а решил пойти дальше. Дерзко исследуя рот Франа своим языком, Хранитель Облака не без удовольствия заметил, как тот начинает отвечать. Это было... действительно потрясающе - так грубо впиваться в губы того, кого ты, быть может, уже давно хотел. Он дразнил его всячески, иногда останавливаясь и пытаясь прервать поцелуй, однако маленький иллюзионист, которому это, по всей видимости, очень понравилось, прижимался крепче, воссоединяя их губы вновь. Хибари начинал чувствовать нарастающее возбуждение. Ведь никогда он бы не подумал, что может вот так запросто касаться и целовать...i его/i. Проведя по его шее рукой и дальше, глава Дисциплинарного Комитета достаточно больно схватил Франа за волосы и впился в его губы с двойной страстью, иногда покусывая их до крови. Тот пискнул от боли. Ну а что? Хранитель Облака не обещал быть нежным.

Сам Хибари понимал, что разум покидает его навсегда и уходит в далёкие е... края. Но он не противился. Пусть будет так. Всё же он был прав, зная, что его страсть так просто не пройдёт. Так и пускай будет, что будет!

Судя по поцелую, Кёя понял, что Фран делает это далеко не в первый раз. Всё-таки кто-то постарался. Однако он отбросил эти размышления. Что в них толку? Ведь этот поцелуй просто сносил ему крышу. Он впивался в его губы снова и снова, чувствуя, что Франу уже начинает не хватать воздуха. Всё же Хибари немного сжалился и прервал поцелуй, дав иллюзионисту сделать пару глотков воздуха, но потом снова жадно поцеловал его, резко углубляясь. Он ощущал, как его руки будто сами начинают залезать под чёрный свитер и майку под ним. И вообще, странно этот зеленоволосый одевается: этот свитер лишь кое-как закрывал его плечи, а майку было видно, далее он носил тёмно-синие узкие джинсы. Что на ногах, было уже не разглядеть.

Однако делать это на холодном куске стены было неудобно. Кёя сам не понял, как перенёс это тело на тот самый диван. Ведь не спроста он здесь! Знал же, всё знал этот хренов иллюзионист! Но он не остановился. Нахально разорвав на нём и кофту, и майку, Хибари отбросил их остатки куда-то подальше и взглянул на тело. Весьма неплохо. Даже... хорошо. Отчего-то в паху стало ещё теснее. Нагнувшись над Франом, он прошептал:

- Я не буду нежным. Даже и не надейся.

Фран лишь нервно усмехнулся. Но не как-то там дерзко или надменно, а как будто лишь от желания показать, что не боится, хотя на самом деле это не так. Хранитель Облака мог распознать страх очень хорошо, ведь встречался с ним в жизни очень часто.

Приблизившись к нему вплотную, Кёя бесцеремонно укусил того в шею, очень больно, судя по тому, что Хранитель Тумана вскрикнул. Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета улыбнулся. Он добился того, чего хотел. Вслед за этим укусом последовало множество других, чередующихся с поцелуями, от которых останутся засосы. Сам Хибари был без ума от этого тела, он хотел доставить как можно больше удовольствия, но по-своему. Продолжая эти грубые ласки, он спустился на грудь Франа, а рука его легла на пах иллюзиониста. Судя по твёрдости его полового органа, зеленоволосый был возбуждён не на шутку. Хотя сам он был не лучше. Но Хранитель Облака не спешил. Он решил немного поиздеваться над Франом.

Дразняще поглаживая его возбуждённую плоть сквозь джинсы, Хибари продолжил свои ласки с двойной силой. Наглые поцелуи, страстные укусы и грубые поглаживания заставили Франа провалиться в нирвану, а его голос уже просто начинал садиться от такого огромного количества стонов. Ему срочно требовалась разрядка, ведь Кёя не прекращал поглаживать ни на секунду его член, пусть и через ткань джинсов. Хибари был тоже на взводе. Его невероятно возбуждал вид Франа, хотелось снова и снова доставлять ему наслаждение вместе с болью. Снова и снова проникать в его рот, затыкая очередной стон; снова и снова, прикусив один сосок, сжимать второй между пальцев; и снова взглянуть в эти глаза, затуманенные сладострастием, чтобы увидеть в них ещё раз мольбу о продолжении.

Вскоре Хибари ощутил, как джинсы стали мокрыми, а Фран выгнулся. Значит, кончил. Кёя был доволен, что лишь ласками довёл этого вечно равнодушного иллюзиониста до разрядки. Но теперь ему самому нужна была разрядка. Это было не проблемой: бессовестно стянув джинсы и трусы с этого парнишки, Хранитель Облака резко развёл ему ноги. Фран уже, казалось, был готов на всё: хоть он только что и кончил, этого ему было мало. Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета спустил штаны. Без какой-либо подготовки, лишь смочив слюной свой член, он грубо толкнулся в задний проход иллюзиониста. Тот лишь негромко зашипел от боли, однако, видимо, не такой уж и сильной. Было не узко, значит, это не первый раз Франа. Но это не так сильно расстраивало Хибари. Сейчас ему было вообще не до того.

Второй, третий и остальные толчки были для Кёи приятны. Он ощущал, как нежная кожа на его члене трётся о вход Франа. Это возбуждало ещё больше и заставляло двигаться с каждым толчком всё быстрее. Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета слышал, как иллюзионист стонет. Он взял Франа и посадил на свои колени: просто хотел видеть лицо зеленоволосого, каждое движение и эмоцию его. Вот так вот грубо, пошло, дико входить в иллюзиониста нравилось Хибари. Животное чувство заставляло так дерзко и глубоко трахать его, задевая простату. Наслаждение волнами накрывало Франа, заставляя его тело содрогаться и изгибаться от приятных судорог. Иллюзионист снова возбудился, и Хибари принялся вновь поглаживать его затвердевший член. Однако он не прекратил свои ласки. Хоть они и не были нежными, зато, судя по всему, Франу безумно нравились. Кёя пытался оставлять засосы на видных местах. Дабы показать, что этот зеленоволосый его. Только его. По крайней мере, сейчас...

Для них обоих атмосфера накалилась до предела. Они уже не видели и не замечали вокруг ничего, кроме них самих. Фран, запустив руки в волосы Хибари, казалось, впервые получал такой кайф от происходящего. А глава Дисциплинарного Комитета с некой победой в глазах смотрел на лицо, искажённое и болью, и наслаждением. Ведь раньше иллюзионист никому не показывал свои эмоции, сейчас же они хлестали через край. Хотя сам он был не лучше. В первый раз за свою жизнь Хибари был очень заинтересован в доставлении удовольствия не только самому себе. Все его сексуальные опыты - и с мужчинами, и с женщинами - меркли по сравнению с этим. Именно сейчас он ощутил ту горячую, не объяснимую ничем страсть. Наконец-таки и его холодному сердцу достался тот человек, с которым ему было хорошо.

Однако всё хорошее когда-либо заканчивается: они оба прекрасно это понимали, ведь были на пределе. Хранитель Облака двигался быстрее и быстрее, всё чаще доставая до той самой заветной точки удовольствия; его же рука беспрестанно ласкала член иллюзиониста, готового уже в скором времени кончить ещё раз. Фран же понимал, что начинает двигать бёдрами сам и отдаётся сейчас, как последняя шлюха, однако ж не мог по-другому. Его сладострастные стоны эхом отдавались не только в комнате, но и по всему зданию.

Ещё несколько глубоких и толчков и... Сначала кончил Хибари, потом же помог сделать это Хранителю Тумана. Иллюзионист чувствовал, как в нём разливается что-то тёплое, и это было приятно. Он совсем обессилел и сразу же упал на Кёю почти что без чувств. Хранитель Облака совсем не любил заботиться о своём партнёре после секса, но этот был исключением... его маленьким зеленоволосым исключением. Он прижал его к себе и, сняв с себя пиджак, накинул его на плечи Франа, ведь в здании было почти как на улице - прохладно. А глава Дисциплинарного Комитета ещё ему и одежду разорвал... Так что придётся действительно о нём позаботиться.

Одной рукой он придерживал иллюзиониста, а другой - натянул на себя штаны. Полностью даже не разделся ведь. Но ладно. Всё равно. Это даже лучше. Кёя прилёг на старый диван и положил своего любовника почти что на себя. Тот, казалось, заснул... Или нет. Кто его знает? Хибари взглянул на него и невольно улыбнулся - Фран выглядел измученно, однако как всегда мило. Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета прикрыл глаза и отвернулся. Улыбка всё ещё не сползала с его лица. Почему-то он чувствовал себя счастливо, как никогда. Возможно, от того, что его давнее желание исполнилось. Но Хранитель Облака понимал, что этот один раз не насытит его. Он вынужден будет снова и снова приходить к нему.

Любит ли он его? Хибари резко открыл глаза при этой мысли. Он... не хотел этого признавать, да и не признал, однако прекрасно понимал, что... да, любит. Иначе бы не терпел столько. Иначе скорее бы убил себя за то, что полюбил иллюзиониста, можно так сказать, некое продолжение своего злейшего врага, но нет! он принял это. Его размышления прервал немного севший голос.

- Хибари!

- Да?

- Скажи... почему... это сейчас... произошло? - Фран глядел вопрошающе.

- В смысле почему? - но Хранитель Облака отчего-то догадывался, что именно хотел узнать его любовник.

- Ну, почему такой холодный и бесчувственный человек как ты, вдруг ни с того ни с сего...

Хибари прервал его.

- Потому что... - с губ так и хотелось сорваться слово "люблю", но гордость остановила его, - Потому что ты - моя слабость. И ради тебя я сделаю всё.

Франа вполне удовлетворил такой ответ, хотя он и догадывался о том, что Хибари на самом деле подразумевал. Иллюзионист улыбнулся.

А на улице снова полил дождь. Холодный, серый, весьма неприятный. Не возвратятся они домой сухими. Однако же, после каждого ненастья, наступает хорошая солнечная погода. Возможно, где-то в душе у них она уже наступила...


End file.
